


Thrill Of The Chase

by RoseTheKitty



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseTheKitty/pseuds/RoseTheKitty
Summary: Trying to get back into writing after a good couple of years with a drabble of my Apprentice Rose with Count LucioRose is a Cat Shapeshifter, and goes by female pronouns, so this is written with that in mind.Critiques are very much appreciated!





	Thrill Of The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Totally my first time writing any kind of smut, I'm pretty proud of it ^-^
> 
> NOTE: This has since been re-written here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907763

This chapter was inspired by [this incredible fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338397) by Darthsuki:

_______________________________

 

Rose’s breath was ragged as she turned corner after corner, dodging fallen branches and muddy patches in her rush to escape.

She could hear Lucio’s ragged laughter somewhere behind her, a bit to the left. She leapt over a particularly large puddle and ducked behind a tree, pausing to catch her breath. The luxurious fur on her tail was tangled with branches and leaves, mud dripping from the tips, she growled softly to herself knowing she’d need a good long bath after this.

She tried to focus her hearing around her, knowing Lucio’s tracking skills all to well at this point. He wouldn’t be far behind her.

The shapeshifter flicked an ear in impatience before sprinting out from cover and following the stone walls for as long as she could. The wall ended more abruptly then she remembered, and she had to spin to avoid slamming face-first into the bricks. She hissed in pain as tiny pinpricks of blood appeared on her palms.

She scented the air, searching for the familiar scent of her hunter. _There_. The plant life around her seemed to whisper to her, telling her where the Count had been.

Two paths lay ahead of her in the maze, and she chose the darker path, hoping to hide in the shadows. Her energy was running low, and she knew it was only a matter of time before she was caught.

“Aha!” She breathed out softly. She spotted a dead tree off to the side of the path, shaded by the hedges. She pressed her back to it, shaking as the adrenaline began draining away with every breath.

Lucio would soon find her, and she couldn’t even pretend that the thought of what he’d do didn’t excite her. He was an expert tracker, his many hunting trips proved that, and seeing him so frustrated and wild during their forays in the maze drove her insane.

Her tail slammed over her mouth as she heard frantic footsteps nearby, too close for comfort. A shadow brushed across her face as Lucio stormed past her, a wicked grin on his face and his eyes bright and gleaming.

As soon as he turned behind the hedge she took off in the direction he’d come from, but a growl from behind her and loud footsteps let her know he’d seen her, and had given chase.

She knew she couldn’t outrun him, not with how tired she already was; but maybe she could hide somewhere up ahead.

That thought was tossed aside as she felt a clawed hand seize the back of her shirt and throw her to the ground. As soon as she landed she began scrambling to her hands and feet, but a heavy weight on top of her let her know it was too late.

Lucio’s teeth sank into her neck as he began tearing her clothes to shreds with those damned golden claws.

“Thought you’d won did you?” Hot breath against her ear as she thrashed underneath him. A breathy moan escaped her as he rocked his hips against her, letting her feel exactly how worked up her Count was.

“I’ll always catch you Kitten.” Another set of teeth marks on her throat, and two of his flesh finger slipped inside her, drawing out a moan from the shapeshifter. “Lucio…..Please..” Rose hissed, trying to rock her hips back into his fingers, but the sharp feeling of his claws yanking her wrists together and holding them behind her back stopped her in her tracks.

She mewled as he slipped another finger inside her, taking his time and watching her unravel around him. She pressed back into him, moans devolving into incoherent babbling as she neared her end.

Just as the coil in her stomach was about to snap Lucio abruptly withdrew his fingers from her, and she let loose a needy growl, whimpering his name.

“Lucio, please...I need you!” He chuckled to himself, pleased with how easily she was driven to begging for her orgasm.

He grasped her hips, pulling them up to meet his but not quite pressing into her yet.  
Rose was almost shrieking in frustration as he drew his head across her lips, teasing her despite his impatience.

“I intend to savor you Kitten.” He chuckled in her ear as he slammed inside her, setting a brutal pace. His teeth marked her neck again and again, and she knew her neck would be bruised to all hell by the time they finished. Lucio's hands settle on her hips, angling her to perfectly strike that spot inside her. She arched her back, tail curling tight around his thigh as they both drew near to their end.

The moon had already begun to disappear behind the trees by the time Lucio was done with the shapeshifter beneath him, who was shaking from the overstimulation of their night. Lucio slipped out of her, drawing her up to his chest with a laugh. "We really do have to do this more." He pressed gently kisses against her bruised throat, pulling a laugh from her.

"Agreed." She grinned up at him, ruby red eyes almost glowing with happiness.


End file.
